


just thom$on things

by rathanded



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: M/M, listen idk im just posting this to send to my friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rathanded/pseuds/rathanded
Summary: just a place for me to put writing abt my oc thom$on. mainly just to link it to my friends lmao





	just thom$on things

Thom$on was just minding his own business strolling through Freeside when his life was forever changed. He was only in the Mojave to take down Mr. House; he could just imagine how famous he would be if he managed to kill such a powerful man. He had never expected to meet any new friends or settle down.

Then again, he never expected he would ever adopt a small child, especially not a poor orphan boy who was born in the wrong body.

“Abuelo!” A small voice exclaimed from behind Thom$on. Whoever it was laughed in their tiny voice. “Él es grande!”

“Rosa!” An older, raspy voice, most likely a Ghoul’s, hissed. “Don’t say that to strangers, ‘kay, chica?”

Thom$on turned around to face the two, frowning at them. He narrowed his eyes at this Rosa child, who he had first perceived to be a little girl. At the age he was at when they met, Pablo went by that name. Thom$on liked to remember him as always going by Pablo and using his correct pronouns- it made it easier to forget his previous prejudice towards transgender people.

“Sorry about my granddaughter...” The Ghoul’s voice trailed off as he looked at Thom$on curiously, frowning. “You’re that, uh... prewar rich man, huh? Williams?”

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out,” Thom$on said in a bored sounding voice. He looked down at Pablo, giving a small smile. “The kid’s fine, don’t sweat it. I know I’m fat.” He only looked amused by this fact. “Hoped becoming a Ghoul would make me lose weight, but of course it didn’t...”

Pablo looked up at Thom$on. “You’re like abuelo! A Ghoul!” He smiled. “Tú eres muy símpatico. Why’s abuelo know you?”

With a small smile on his face, Raul patted Pablo on the head. “He’s like Mr. House, chica. Think they used to be boyfriends, there used to be rumors like that all the time...” He smirked at Thom$on. “Just curious, are they true?”

“Absolutely not...” Thom$on frowned annoyedly at Raul. “I’m... very straight. I’m actually here to kill Mr. House, so that... isn’t a possibility. Don’t believe everything you hear.”

Pablo smiled and patted Raul on the arm. “I wanna be gay when I grow up, just like abuelo!” He exclaimed enthusiastically, flicking the gay pride pin on his hoodie.

Thom$on frowned more, looking down at Pablo and trying not to show his distaste. “That’s... nice.” He looked up at Raul. “Well, it was nice meeting you. I live to the northwest near the canyon with my gang... feel free to come by if you need any help or anything.”

Raul noticed how Thom$on reacted to Pablo’s words, glaring slightly at the rich man. “We will. Come on, Rosa.” He took Pablo’s hand and started to walk away.

The small child turned his head to look at Thom$on, smiling and waving at him. “Adios, money man!” He said happily.

“...Goodbye, Rosa,” Thom$on said, sighing and turning around to walk away as well. “Kids these days...”

Thom$on was now disgusted by his earlier actions and opinions- especially since he himself found out that he was gay. It must have made poor Pablo so uncomfortable, and it certainly led to what got him exiled from his original gang.


End file.
